Scarves and Football
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt gets sick. Blaine's sister got seriously sick once which causes Blaine to get super worried. He takes care of Kurt and when he does so they learn more about each other than they did before. Pure fluff with protective Blaine and sick Kurt.


**Decided to try a bit of fluff for a change!**

Kurt moans as he tries and get up. His head feels like he's on fire. He stands but closes his eyes as the room sways around him. Great. Today of all days he has to get sick. Today was the day he was getting to rehearse his solo. If he didn't go they would rehearse Rachel's. He and Rachel were friends now, but that doesn't stop the slightly competitive streak that Kurt still has inside of him. He decides that he's fine. That he can deal with being sick. He wants to sing that solo,damn it. Especially if Blaine's going to be there.

"You look like hell," Finn comments as he munches on his cereal. Kurt grunts as he sits down.

"Thanks."

"You do look a bit pale," remakes Carol as she turns around. "Burt? Doesn't he look pale?"

Kurt groans as his dad turns. Burt frowns and feels his son's forehead.

"You're burning up!" He says, alarm in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you have a fever?"

"Because," mumbles Kurt. "It's just a small one. It'll go away. I'm fine."

"Dude, you should stay home," Finn says, worry for his step brother now in his eyes. "If you have a fever you shouldn't go to school."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Kurt shoots back, feeling hostile for some reason.

"Kurt," Burt scolds gently. "Finn's just concerned for you. We all are."

"I know," Kurt says with a sigh as he stares at the box of cereal in front of him. The thought of food makes his stomach churn. "Sorry Finn," he adds but Finn brushes it off.

"I agree with Finn," Burt says suddenly. "About staying home."

"But dad," whines Kurt. "I'm practicing my solo today!" Burt sighs, and hides his annoyance.

"Is that way you are so determined to go to school?" His father mutters.

"Mr. Schue wouldn't want you to hurt your singing voice. If you are feeling sick you could strain it," Finn points out. Kurt shoots a dagger look at him.

"He's right," Burt agrees. "You're staying home, just in case it gets serious."

Kurt exhales a long sigh as he rests his chin against his hands.

"Fine," he growls.

Burt laughs.

"You're acting as if I'm telling you to go to the hospital. You get a day off of school, most kids would love that!"

Yeah will he wasn't most kids. Plus with Blaine still being new there he wants to make sure Blaine is feeling comfortable. Not to mention he's losing his chance to sing in front of Blaine. And to get to hold Blaine's hand. Plus they had plans after school.

"Will you tell Blaine we can't hang out today?" he asks Finn. "I don't want him to think I stood him up or something."

"Sure," Finn says with a nod as he finishes his cereal. "But I'm sure he'd realize you guys weren't hanging out if you weren't out school-sorry," he adds as Kurt shoots him another glare.

Boy Kurt was really pissy when he was sick, Finn decides.

He squeezes Kurt's shoulder in a brotherly way as he heads out the door, feeling bad to leave Kurt when he looks so lousy.

The others notice that Kurt's not with him right away, especially Blaine.

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asks. Finn rather likes the concern that flicker's in his step brother's boyfriend's eyes. He can tell Blaine really does care for Kurt a lot.

"He's sick," Finn admits and Rachel gasps as she overhears. Worry appears on the other faces as well.

"Kurt's sick?" Mr. Schue asks as he walks up to them.

"How sick?' Blaine asks, more worry in his eyes.

"Not too sick," Finn assures them. "He has a fever and Burt thinks it's best for him to stay home, just in case."

"Good idea," Will agrees. "Rachel, since Kurt's not here I guess we'll practice your solo the competition." Rachel swallows and nods, not too eagerly either.

"You sure Kurt's okay?" Blaine asks desperately. He hates the idea of his boyfriend being sick, being in pain, and being alone.

"He's fine," Finn tries and reassures him.

Blaine wants to believe, but he can't. He can't help but think of the time his sister got sick and how she got sicker and sicker until she wound up in a coma. But he doesn't want to say anything to Finn about this. So he nods and pretends to believe. But after rehearsal came lunch. Blaine decides to ditch the afternoon and head to Kurt's house. He knows that's not good for his image of being a new student, but he doesn't care. He has to see Kurt, to hold him in his arms, and make sure he's okay.

He drives to the Hudson-Hummel residence and rings the doorbell. No answer, but he knows where the hidden key is. He slowly opens it.

"Kurt?"

He hears a noise upstairs and frowns.

"Kurt? It's me, Blaine!"

Still no response. He hears noises coming from the upstairs bathroom. He runs up there, trying to calm his nerves. Kurt wasn't as sick as his sister was. This is different. He pushes the bathroom door open and there's Kurt hovering over the toilet while vomiting.

"Kurt..."

Kurt looks up, his hair all sweaty, and tears rolling down his cheeks. He always cries when he vomits.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, hating the idea of Blaine seeing him like this. "What are you doing here?"

"Soon as it was lunch time I decided to come over and see how you were doing," Blaine says softly as he sinks down to his knees.

Kurt swallows, clearly touched by Blaine's actions.

"Didn't Finn say it wasn't serious..."

"Doesn't matter," says Blaine with a shrug. "I wanted to make sure you were okay with my own two eyes. I wanted to take care of you." Blaine bites his lip. "If you'll let me," he adds. "Since your parents are at work-"

"That'd be nice," sighs Kurt, too exhausted and weak to argue. "But you don't have to..."

"I want to," Blaine interrupts and kisses him on his cheek.

"You'll get sick..."

"I don't care," Blaine responds firmly. "Let me help you back to your room."

He puts Kurt's arm around his shoulder and they walk back to Kurt's bedroom. He lays Kurt on the bed. Kurt's too tired to do anything as Blaine covers him with a blanket.

"I'll get a cool cloth and some water," says Blaine. "And maybe later some broth for lunch."

His voice is very gentle, and very kind.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmurs as he sinks into the pillow, almost ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah?" Blaine peaks into the bedroom.

Kurt manages to raise his head, despite how weak he feels.

"Thanks for coming," he says seriously. "And for taking care of me."

"You're welcome," says Blaine fondly.

When Blaine returns Kurt is fast asleep. He smiles and rests the cold cloth on his forehead. He sits and waits for Kurt to wake. A few hours later Kurt wakes from a feverish nightmare, yelling out in terror. Blaine hurries to the bed and holds him tight.

'It's okay, Kurt, it's just a dream," he says soothingly. "It's okay."

Kurt is still waking up, and shaking in terror. He can't remember much of the dream, only what he was feeling. And he was so so glad he wasn't alone.

He sobs into Blaine's arms and he lets Blaine stroke his hair soothingly and closes his eyes, glad that Blaine is taking care of him. Glad that he wasn't alone.


End file.
